Implanted Psicrystal
Not all psions see their psicrystals as expendable scouts, but rather as cherished friends and trusted advisors -after all, they are listening to a facet of themselves and who could be more loyal to you than yourself? Some of these psions and a few psychic warriors choose to embed or implant their psicrystals into their own bodies, which makes the psicrystals nearly indestructible from outside forces and gives them a trusted advisor in social situations or an extra mind to handle what happens on a battlefield. These psicrystals exhibit an even closer connection to their masters and while they cannot deliver touch powers, fly or scout an area, they enhance their masters in different ways. They share their telepathic sight and power resistance with their masters and offer a more comprehensive helping hand in most situations, always dependent on their personalities. Some psions have them implanted into their spine or at the base of their skulls to hide the crystal, while others implant the crystal shard in their forehead forming a mythical “third eye” while warriors tend to have them implanted into the hand or chest, often sporting custom made armor to show off the crystal to their enemies. Requirement A character needs to take the Superior Psicrystal feat to gain access to this type of psicrystal. Once they have chosen this manifestation of the feat, they cannot choose another. If this feat is chosen after first level, it represents the melding or implantation of the psicrystal. This version overwrites the psicrystal gained from Psicrystal Affinity. Effects All implanted psicrystals impart abilities to their owners depending on the level of the owner instead of manifesting as a singular creature, as shown on the table. The abilities on the table are cumulative. It is also important to note that an implanted psicrystal cannot be targeted in any way and for all intents and purposes, isn’t a targetable or separate creature, instead providing their abilities directly. '''Initiative Bonus (Ex): '''This number noted here is an improvement to the master’s Initiative score as the psicrystal helps them react and act faster than would be possible for them otherwise. '''Alertness (Ex): '''The presence of a psicrystal sharpens its master’s senses. As long as the crystal is functioning its owner gains the Alertness feat. '''Personality (Ex): '''Every psicrystal has a personality. See the Psicrystal Personality table at the end of the book. '''Telepathic Link (Su): '''The owner has a telepathic link with his psicrystal. The owner can communicate telepathically as if the psicrystal were the target of a mindlink power manifested by the owner. Because of the telepathic link between a psicrystal and its owner, the owner can react to events which the psicrystal perceives (illustrated in the Initiative bonus above). In addition, once per day the master can roll two d20 when making a non-physical skill check and take the best result as the psicrystal helps him find a new way to manage a problem. '''Sighted (Ex): '''Although it has no physical sensory organs, an implanted psicrystal can telepathically sense its environment as well as a creature with normal vision and hearing. Darkness (even supernatural darkness) is irrelevant, as are areas of supernatural silence, though a psicrystal still can’t discern invisible or ethereal beings. A psicrystal’s sighted range is 40 feet and at 3rd level its master can use it for up to 1 minute per level every day. These minutes can be used in 1 minute increments. '''Telepathic Speech (Ex): '''If the owner is 5th level or higher, she and the implanted psicrystal may communicate telepathically with any creature within 30 feet that has a language. '''Focused Personality (Ex): '''If the owner is 7th level or higher, the implanted psicrystals personality becomes empowered by its long connection to its master and the bonus granted by the personality shard increases by +2. This increase affects all personalities in an implanted psicrystal. In addition, the owner increases his Will-save by +2 as his mind is strengthened by his companion. '''Resistant Mind (Ex): '''If the owner is 11th level or higher, once per day, when the owner fails a saving throw against a mind-affecting effect, as an immediate action she can shunt that effect into the implanted psicrystal’s consciousness instead. When she does so, she is not affected by the mind-affecting effect, but for the normal duration of that effect, the owner loses the bonuses on Initiative and the personality bonus the psicrystal provices, and can’t use this ability to shunt a mind-affecting effect into the psicrystal’s consciousness. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Psicrystals Expanded